


Babyboy

by his_valentine



Series: Golden Boy [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Food Kink, Momdom Claudia, Plushophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Golden Boy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It started happening after he moved back into his old room. Sometimes he'd fall into a strange mood, where all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. Usually, it happened with stress.

There was no lack of responsibility, being one of the Elite Crownguards. Now he wasn't just responsible for covering the shifts of his fellow recruits through substitution - the entire standing army was what he had to keep track of. That meant sending other people out to replace the wounded or tired that would come in from across all of Katolis.

He'd managed to find replacements for everyone that day, despite the sense of sinking that followed him. So now he could go back to his room, where everything was safe and warm and familiar, and go into one of his weird states. But that evening, he heard a soft knock at his door.

Soren uncovered his head from where he'd had his blanket wrapped around him and called out, shakily, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Claudia's singsong voice responded from the other side of the closed door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he said easily, and then Claudia opened the door and came in.

"I haven't seen you since you moved back here," she said, as she was looking at the way he still kept himself mostly bundled. "I was just wondering if everything's okay?"

"I'm just busy. A lot," Soren huffed as he said that. She saw his shoulders slump through the bulk of the covers he had pulled up around them.

"Well, is there any way I could help?" Claudia asked as she approached. She sat on the edge of his bed, with her hand extended across the sheets so he could take it in his. "Maybe we could… ya'know. I've missed you," she said as she scooted closer, voice turning sultry.

Soren pulled the covers more tightly around himself, which gave her pause. "Sorsor?"

"I just don't feel like doing that tonight," Soren murmured in a weirdly soft tone. His gaze fell as he added on, "Sorry, Clauds."

"Don't worry," Claudia said, not too put off now that she knew that Soren actually wasn't feeling well. "Are you sick?" she asked, already continuing to scoot closer so she could place a hand across his forehead, which didn't feel any warmer than usual.

"No," Soren confirmed. "I just don't feel good. Dunno what's wrong with me. I feel…" he paused to think of how to explain it, "dumber than usual."

"That's not it," Claudia assured him, frowning softly at how quick he always was to put that label on himself. "Is there any other way I can help?" she then asked.

"Maybe, uhm," Soren sighed as something came to mind. "Could you just hold me?"

Claudia made a soft aww'ing noise and leaned over to pull him into a tight embrace. Soren immediately went into it, sighing as he let his body relax. She held him for a few minutes until she couldn't feel any more tension in his shoulders, then started to tap his back.

"Here, I wanna try and make this more comfortable," she explained as she nudged him to sit up. Then she moved to the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard and sprawling her legs a bit. "Come sit here, Sorbear."

Soren shuffled over and sat down where she'd motioned to in between her legs. Then he let her guide him into leaning against her, still self-swaddled in blankets. Claudia snaked one of her arms around his back to prop him up, slung the other across his waist, and gently gave him suggestive tugs until she was more or less cradling him.

"'m not too heavy?" Soren asked as they settled in.

"Mm-mm," Claudia hummed in the negatory. Most of his weight was still on the bed, the way she was holding him was mostly about the pressure of their bodies held close together. Soren sighed and let his eyes slip closed as they both basked in it for a long while, until Claudia started to feel a little too warm.

She looked to find that Soren had fallen into a light nap. She tickled at his nose until it woke him back up, smiling fondly. "How are you not overheating yet?" she asked him as he blinked at her.

"Oh, are you?" Soren asked her, which she nodded to with a slight grimace. With a muttered apology, Soren sat up and finally took off the blanket.

"Are you feeling better?" Claudia asked. Soren smiled and nodded, which made her own mood lift higher. "That's good. You know, if you feel bad again, you can just come to my room now. I convinced Dad that I reconsidered what we were doing while you were off at camp. So we'll just be talking," she winked with the last statement.

"Huh- oh," Soren blushed as he caught on to her underlying suggestion. "Okay," he then blurted out.

"Anyway, I better be going. I'm glad you feel better, Sorbear!" she said, as she moved to stand up from his bed. Before Claudia had left, though, she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, which to Soren felt better than her implications right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is set sometime later- make sure to doublecheck the Explicit rating and tags.

Soren came in quietly and a little earlier than usual, which already put Claudia on alert. Usually he'd arrive with a lot more enthusiasm. He had a soft frown on his face, his gaze downcasted. He looked discontent- a mixture of embarrassment and shame pulling down the corners of his mouth as he avoided eye contact. "Sorsor?" she called. He huffed and moved closer, slowly. "What's wrong?" she continued to press, voice soft and caring. She set the books on her lap aside.

"..." he made an aborted sound, like he would speak, but then fell silent again. Once he was standing just in front of where she was seated, he then dropped to the floor, sitting down at her feet. He leaned forward, hiding his face in the folds of her long skirt. She reached down and started to pet him as the strange behavior finally started to make sense.

"So you're in this kind of mood... I see," she murmured, gently petting through the fuzz on the back of his head. "Do you wanna talk?" she asked him. He groaned, shaking his head against her upper legs. "Okay. Do you want to play?"

He shook his head again, with another low groan. "Bath?" he just kept shaking his head at that. "Just cuddles?" she finally guessed, which at least made him stop dismissing everything she suggested. "Then come up here, Sorbear," Claudia insisted next, patting the seat beside her.

Soren pulled himself onto the loveseat and promptly latched to Claudia's side, curling up against her and pressing his face against her shoulder now. She felt the way his cheeks had gone hot, and the way he wiped his face discreetly on her dress meant he was trying to hide tears. Whatever had sent him into this state must have been bad.

She turned to wrap her arms over his shoulders, then propped her chin on his tucked-in head and started to gently rock, shushing and soothing him. All at once Soren started to bawl as she did. It hurt her heart to listen to him cry, but the end result would be a cathartic release for him, so she was willing to bear that momentary discomfort for his sake.

"I've got you Sorsor, my sweet Sorbear. Let it all go, you're such a strong boy for holding it in so long," she whispered, which only made him cry harder. She knew part of it was his continual disbelief that she'd play this part for him when he needed it. That assumption was shattered when she'd say things like that. He wailed into her shoulder, clinging to her desperately. "You're safe here, let it out," she reassured him.

After a few more minutes, Soren finally began to calm down, sniffling in between shaking sobs. "S-sorry," he muttered, but his voice sounded too soft, too quiet. He was still in that place mentally, just no longer panicking. Claudia had to tread carefully.

"You're fine. Tell me what happened?" she asked him, tilting his face with her hand on his chin to look at her. He blinked at her with wide, soft blue eyes.

"Dad was yelling..." he sighed, then admitted, "I forget why. He told me to stop embarrassing him and I just... I just... I don't even know what I was doing wrong!" His lower lip started to quiver.

"Shh, I get it. Lay down with me?" she requested next. He nodded, then watched as she stood from the seats. She offered him a hand and led him out of the seat and over to the bed. "Get yourself comfy," she insisted as she let go of his hand, watching as he quickly laid out on her bed and covered himself up. "Want me to get you your dragon?" she then questioned.

Soren managed to give her a tiny little smile. "Yeah, want my dragon," he agreed. She retrieved the plush dragon from her closet, where she'd started secretly keeping it after Soren was told he was too old to keep it. When she returned, she giggled to see that he was making grabby hands for the plushie.

"You're actually very cute when you get like this, after the crying," she lightly teased, making sure to smile fondly so that he'd know she was only partially joking. He sulked briefly and snatched the dragon, then snuggled with it further under the covers.

When she started to remove her clothing, his eyes dilated as he watched, blushing. But then he frowned softly and looked away, murmuring like he'd get into trouble, "I don't wanna do that stuff right now."

"I'm just getting comfortable," she assured him as she stripped down to her underwear, which helped him get settled back in. He was holding the dragon to his chest, so she got in bed behind him, so she could snuggle up next to and hold him by the waist.

Soren and her laid there peacefully for a long while, until he started to get restless and wiggly before asking, "Clauds, can we do playtime now? I wanna play hide and seek."

"Mm, lemme stay here for a bit," Claudia murmured, which earned a short whine. He did settle, though, for about 5 more minutes. She almost had fallen asleep by then.

"Claaauds," he eventually said more insistently, trying to pull out of her arms now, "wanna get up!"

"Alright, Sorbear. Did you still wanna play?" she asked as she let him go and sat up as he did. He shook his head.

"Now I'm hungry. I want food!" he said excitedly, bouncing slightly from where he was kneeling on the bed.

"Are you gonna stay here and be a good boy?" Claudia asked him. Soren stopped bouncing and nodded his head. She stood from the bed and stretched. She could feel the way Soren's gaze lingered appreciatively on her figure from behind as she did.

With more flair than was strictly necessary, Claudia bent over to reach for and then wiggled her dress back up over her body. She glanced back, to see that Soren was staring at her with a blush, his knees pulled together with his hands on his thighs, clearly trying to hide his reaction. She liked teasing him when he was like this. So far though, he'd shied away from actual intimate contact, so she didn't press it.

"I'll go make you some oatmeal, okay?" she said, lowly, turning to ruffle her fingers through his hair and kiss him on the forehead. Soren squeezed his eyes closed and whimpered at the tender treatment. She pulled away and saw that he'd gotten a little tense again, conflicted. She felt that giving him some space to figure it out would help, so she quietly left.

Soren let out a breath as the door whispered closed, then blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was still... he still wanted to be silly and youthful, but lately it'd gotten harder to not let his weird adult impulses sneak in, even after falling into the mindset.

For comfort, he grabbed his dragon again and pulled her into his lap as he started to sit back, mindlessly arranging her limbs so that she was hugging him back. Without meaning to, her tail flopped between his legs, brushing against his still-twitching cock. He shivered at the contact, subconsciously bucking into it. Then he realized what had just happened and suddenly a light clicked on in his mind.

He pushed the plush down a bit more, until her rump was planted firmly in his lap. He kept her still at first, allowing just the idea and the sight of what he was preparing to do to get him hard. Before long, though, he got impatient, his hips rocking minutely against the dragon's backside. He let out a soft, boyish squeak at the feel of it. Soren realized that like this, it just felt like he was discovering a new way to play with one of his favorite toys.

He laid back, biting his lip to keep the noises at bay as he kept pulling down on the dragon plushie's back feet until she was properly straddling him, her body and long neck laid out along his belly where his shirt had ridden up. The body-warm worn material felt so soft against his tummy. He gripped at her haunches and started slowly rolling his hips upwards like before, sighing pleasantly at the feeling. He then started to snap his hips, tipping his head back and just focusing on enjoying himself...

"Sorbear!" Claudia called as she slipped back into the room, then paused and watched with a sly look as Soren sat up quickly, still hugging his plushie but with a decidedly guilty and flushed look, and his clothing a bit more rumpled than before. "What were you doing?" she asked, coming to sit next to him with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Uh," Soren blushed and mumbled into the back of the plushie's head. Claudia made a questioning noise, so he murmured a little more clearly, "I didn't mean to do dirty things. It just felt nice."

"Don't be embarrassed. It's your dragon, so play with it however you want to!" she assured him, then showed him the bowl. "Did you wanna eat before or after your playtime?"

It was hard to decide. Soren's blush darkened as he glanced to the plush, then back to Claudia. "During?" he wondered, quietly. Claudia hummed, but didn't seem entirely put off by the request.

"As long as you don't choke," she told him, but then added on, "but it's oatmeal, so we should be fine."

"Okay! So I'll do it like this-" Soren flipped so he was the one mounting his dragon plush, on his hands and knees facing Claudia. He shifted his knees apart and rocked into the plushie under his hips as he opened his mouth expectantly.

With a still mostly-curious expression, Claudia fed him a spoonful of oatmeal, watching as he closed his lips around it and let out an appreciative hum. As he closed his eyes to savor and then swallow it, his hips started moving faster, with more purpose. As his eyes blinked open, hazy with pleasure, he kept his lips parted for more.

Claudia continued offering him spoonfuls of oatmeal, now finding the way Soren lost himself in the indulgence oddly erotic. She greedily drank in the sight of her older brother needy and disheveled, grinding desperately into an old plushie while being hand-fed, blushing darkly and shivering as he came close to orgasm.

She made sure the next spoonful was a big one, from the middle of the bowl where she knew it was extra buttery. "Open wide, Sorbear," she cooed before she fed him that bite. When he tasted it, Soren let out an adorable, whiny moan from around the spoon, going still as he undoubtedly made a mess in his pants.

"Mmph," Claudia moaned back as she slowly slid the spoon out of his mouth, watched him swallow it as he came down and then blinked his eyes back open to look at her. "Done?" she asked sweetly, setting the rest of the meal aside for now.

"Kisses?" Soren requested weakly. Claudia sighed and leaned forward to indulge them both, pouring her desire into it as she sealed her mouth over his. His mouth still tasted like oatmeal. Soren whimpered into it.

When they broke off, Claudia asked him, quietly, "Do you mind if I touch myself?"

"I could help," Soren whispered back. She touched his face, made him look at her as she searched his expression for any hint of trepidation. With more than a little relief, she didn't find it.

"Do you know what you want to do?" she wondered, but Soren furrowed his brows and shook his head. Claudia just smiled and turned fully to him, hiking up the bottom of her dress as she did so. "Here, give me your hand?"

Soren let her guide his hand under her dress, breath quickening as she eagerly pulled aside her panties and had him stroke her wet slit. "You're already all messy," he panted, growing bolder as he slipped two fingers into her.

"Made me this way, baby boy," she moaned, grinding her hips down onto his hand. "So good for me~ please, Sorbear!"

Soren shuffled closer to her, focused on making Claudia feel good. He leaned in to kiss her again, curling his fingers against her sweet spot and drinking down the way she moaned into his mouth. Whenever they weren't making out, she kept gasping out heartfelt little praises, constantly telling him what a good boy he was. All the ego stroking went straight to his head, made him all the more eager to please.

He slid in a third finger, watched as she rode his hand hard for a few thrusts before the pleasure overwhelmed her urge to move. Soren took over for her at that point, continued to finger her as she started to gasp and twitch and cum on his hand. Soren grabbed his sister by her hip with his free hand and coaxed her closer to his lap, continuing to stimulate her still-pulsing hole more gently as Claudia's trembling began to subside.

"Ah, Soren," she sighed blissfully once he finally stopped, pulling his hand out from under her dress to find it coated in her arousal. "You're so sweet for doing that," she told him, in the same soft tone she'd been using, as she settled back into a more comfortable kneeling position.

"I did good?" he asked, then smiled back as Claudia giggled and nodded. "That was really fun. Could we do... this, like that, more often?" he blinked at her as he asked that.

"I was hoping you'd ask, Sorbear. Of course we can," she told him.

"You don't think it's weird of me to act this way and still want to do that?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Well, is it weird if I was hoping you would? I told you before- you are so cute when you act like you're little," she reached over to squish his face and he pouted at her, which only really proved her point.

"Okay..." Soren responded, unsurely, and it looked like he was about to say something else before he glanced away, frowning.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" she asked.

"Sometimes I wanna- but it's really weird," he started to whine under his breath as he spoke, barely audible.

"Wanna what?" she coaxed. Soren huffed and then clenched his fists briefly to gather his courage.

"Wanna call you Mama," he still barely whispered. Then he said more firmly, "But that's really weird."

"It's a little weird~" Claudia teased, but before he could react she then declared, "but I don't mind. I can be your Mama when you get like this!" she smiled widely at him and then leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "So don't worry, my little Sorbear. Whenever you're starting to slip, you come to Mama Clauds, okay?" she bopped him on the nose as she finished playfully declaring that.

"Okay," Soren finally agreed whole-heartedly, offering her a smile. "Mama, can I take a nap here?" he asked, his smile only growing as her eyes lit up at the way he said it so fondly.

"I shouldn't let you, but just this once, okay?" she winked at him, but then stood from the bed. "I gotta finish my reading. I'll wake you up when I'm done?"

Soren hummed as he started to rearrange the covers so that he could cover up not only himself, but the plushie that he'd gone from grinding against to sitting on to laying down with. Claudia went back to her initial seat and picked up the book she'd been reading.

"Is that a storybook?" she heard Soren ask from the bed. Claudia laughed softly at his wheedling tone.

"Afraid it's just a boring old spellbook. I bet it'd put you to sleep even faster though," she replied. Then, curious about her theory, she began to read aloud the portions that weren't actual spell incantations. She heard him groan quietly once he realized what she was up to.

Despite her brother's initial grumbling, though, it had exactly the effect Claudia suspected it would. Within just a few minutes of reading off ingredients and pre-incantation preparations, she overheard him starting to snore. She went back to silently reading after that, enjoying the sense of peace at being able to look over at Soren slumbering whenever she wanted to.

Later in the evening, Claudia finished the chapter she'd been working on, placing a bookmark inside the tome before she closed it. She set the book aside and went to shake Soren awake. He groaned and tossed at first, until he realized who was waking him up. "Oh, hey Clauds," he greeted, in his normal tone of voice. The nap had easily given him the chance to snap out of his strange mood. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Hour or two. Figured you might wanna get ready for dinner," she replied, then gently pulled at the sweaty neckline of his shirt and suggested more specifically, "maybe go rinse off and change into cleaner clothes."

"Mm, yeah, good idea," he said as he started to stretch. "Sorry I did that thing again."

"Quit apologizing for it, it's cute! I don't mind playing your Mama," she told him with a giggle. Soren's eyes widened as he flushed.

"Wait- I really told you that?" he stammered a little, "I thought that was a dream- ugh, that's so-"

"Adorable." Claudia interjected before he could finish that thought aloud. "And I'm never, ever going to forget it either, so you might as well just accept it too!"

"I-" at first it seemed like he wanted to argue, but then he saw the hint of stubborn insistence that she was hiding behind the open acceptance. So he rolled his eyes as if this wasn't exactly what he was hoping for and groaned theatrically, "Fine. I'll come to you when I'm slipping up, and I'll call you- that."

"Mama?" Claudia said, with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, that," he said dryly, unwilling to say it in his normal state of mind. Realizing this he added on, "And that's how you'll know it's happening."

"Hmm, alright, makes sense," Claudia said, nodding to herself as she thought about it. Having a specific word he would only say when slipping would make things easier than guessing at his mental state purely by the way he acted, like when he first came in.

"Anyway," Soren then said, now inspecting his own clothing and realizing what a mess he was. "I think there's oatmeal in my shirt, so I'd better go clean up."

"I'll put your dragon up. See you at dinner!" she told him as she did just that, taking the plushie and putting it back into her closet. Later she'd use a spell to freshen it back up, but the components included live insects and so she'd wait until her brother wasn't in the room.

"Sure. And, uh, thanks Clauds, for putting up with me being weird," he stood from the bed and walked up behind her to brush her hair aside and kiss the back of her neck. She smiled softly and blushed at the gesture. "See you there," he then murmured against her skin before he pulled away to leave.


End file.
